


You’re Not Making Any Sense

by paintedbluerose



Series: Whumptober [24]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, Violence, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Zuko (Avatar) whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Zuko wakes up captured and blindfolded. He struggles to make sense of what happened.Day 24 of Whumptober theme: You’re not making any sensePrompts: forced mutism, blindfolded, sensory deprivation
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: Whumptober [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	You’re Not Making Any Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... I’m sorry...? 
> 
> I had a migraine when I wrote half of this. (It started yesterday, thus me posting late.) And... I’m sorry...?
> 
> Don’t hate me?

Zuko let out a moan as he woke up. His body ached from fighting and he struggled to remember what happened. He tried to take in his surroundings but he only saw darkness. He blinked a few times and felt fabric over his eyes.

Since he couldn’t see around him, he focused on himself. His hands were bound behind his back. He was kneeling and felt chains on his ankles. Moving his hands around, he could tell he only wore pants. His tunic and boots were removed. 

So he was blindfolded and captured. Without most clothing, possible will be tortured. Who captured him? What happened?

He remembered Azula-of course. She attacked them at the Air Temple. He fought her. There was an explosion and he fell back. Then...nothing. He must have blacked out and she captured him.

Did everyone else get away?

He heard a door open and close. He couldn’t tell who was coming in or where they were. Was it just one person? Or several?

A hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. He felt a knife pressed against his throat. He tensed when he felt the sharp prick of the knife breaking skin, sliding down from his neck to chest. It didn’t feel like a deep cut but he didn’t like the unknown of it. He couldn’t see anything and he didn’t know what was happening or going to happen.

His head was released and he was pushed forward. Unable to catch himself, he stumbled forward and fell down. As he tried to lift himself up, a boot was on his back, forcing him back down. While there was still pressure on his back, he felt a kick on his left then right side. They kicked him again and the boot on his back stomped on his back as well.

After a few kicks, he was rolled over on his back. The kicks started over again. He felt the boot stomp on him again, pressing down on his ribs. He was afraid they were going to break his ribs but they only seemed to want to bruise him. There was just enough pressure to injure and hurt him but not enough to break any bones.

When it seemed they had their fun with him, he was pulled up to his feet by his hair. He was pushed and made to walk out the room. He had no idea where he was going or what was around him. Would he fall to his death? Would he trip into the ocean and drown? Would he walk into a volcano?

At least those leading him made sure he went where they wanted him to go. If he didn’t turn correctly, they pulled him in the right direction. Not like he knew where he was going because he couldn’t see. When he tripped over the steps, he heard laughter behind him but he tried to ignore it. It would have been a lot easier if he could see the steps.

He heard another door open and he was shoved inside and pushed onto his knees again. Was this were Azula was? Was she even here? Or would he be tortured here instead?

“My traitorous brother.” That answered one question of Zuko’s. “It seems your time away hasn’t done you any good. Father is so disappointed.”

“What do you want Azula?” He snarled, attempting confidence he wasn’t sure he had.

“Now? Nothing. I have you. I have some of your friends. I’ll have the throne. Nothing else matters.”

“Let them go! You don’t need them!”

“You’re not in a place to make demands dum dum.” She grabbed Zuko’s chin. “You don’t even know who I have.”

“It doesn’t matter. You don’t want them. You want me. Let them go.”

“I would, but you took my pet away from me. I need to make sure I have a new one. The earthbender would make a good pet. She’s good, but she’s still blind. She can’t see in a wooden cage. She can’t see in water.”

“No! Don’t hurt her!” Zuko struggled away from Azula, trying to break free of his chains.

“So protective. It sounds like you would do anything to keep her safe.”

“Leave her alone.”

“Let’s make a deal. You give me information I want and I’ll let her go free unharmed.”

“How do I know you aren’t lying?”

“You don’t. I could be helping you or I could be lying to get information out of you only to torture your poor friend. There is one other problem though.” She removed the blindfold from Zuko and he blinked a few times to get used to the light. He was facing a window to a room where Sokka, Suki, and Toph were. Toph was chained in a wooden tub filling with water. “It doesn’t seem like your friend will have much time left.”


End file.
